


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by nikkiRA



Series: WTLO - Human AU Universe [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: As he is looking out across the hall in a panic, he locks eyes with Percy, who mouths move! at him. He thinks about every single person he’s ever known all shoved together in a room where he will be the center of attention for the entire day. He thinks about every eye on him. He thinks about Will’s sunny relatives judging him. He thinks, for some reason, about the green hat Bianca always used to wear.He thinks about Will, waiting at the end of the tacky red carpet.He moves his feet.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: WTLO - Human AU Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/320003
Comments: 43
Kudos: 206





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! yes it is 2020 and i am back with more wtlo!!! i am just as surprised as you!! 
> 
> idk y'all 2020 was a shit fuck of a year and i've been rereading pjo and thinking about these two dorks that i invested so much time in and this just started......happening. so here we are. here's the wedding fic. i hope i still do these two justice. 
> 
> if you came across this in the tag and don't know what wtlo is you can still read this!! it's just a human au where they get married! this is just fluff!

To be honest, Nico is completely fine. No, seriously. Things are hectic, and Annabeth has been running around yelling into her cellphone, and Hazel keeps rearranging things and then putting them back the way they were, and Jason keeps looking at him with this weird look on his face like he’s going to burst into tears (again), but Nico is perfectly fine. He’s pretty calm, actually. A little itchy, actually, if he’s being honest. He’s never really been comfortable in suits. 

He’s hiding out in the backroom while the guests filter in, loud organ music blaring through the hall. He’s sitting down and playing bejeweled on his phone while everyone around him panics, and he is so engrossed in his game that he barely notices when Percy pulls up an extra chair and sits beside him. 

“Hey,” Percy says. Nico looks up briefly and nods. “You seem really calm.”

“I am really calm,” Nico says, still playing. Percy nods. 

“Okay. Cool. That’s cool. Have you ever considered that maybe this intense calm is a defense mechanism because you’re inwardly freaking the fuck out?”

“Not really. Have you ever considered that taking Intro to Psych fifteen years ago doesn’t make you an expert?”

“It was a general elective,” Percy says easily. “I slept through most of it.”

Nico snorts. “I’m fine, Percy,” he says truthfully. “It’s just a wedding. And Annabeth planned it down to the goddamn millisecond, and I have Piper and Hazel and Lou Ellen running around making sure everything goes according to her very meticulous plan, and it’s fine. It’s just a wedding.”

“It’s not just a wedding, it’s _your_ wedding. You’re not even a little nervous?”

Nico shrugs. “I’m mostly just itchy.”

Percy laughs and shakes his head. “I’m telling you, man, the nerves are gonna set in when you least expect it. You think you’re fine now, but it’ll happen. It’s a huge day. It’s bound to happen.”

“You sound weirdly excited about it,” Nico says. Percy slings an arm around his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m excited about it,” Percy says. “I’d say more that I have fifty bucks riding on it happening before the vows.”

“Well I’ll make sure I wait until after, then.”

Percy laughs again and flicks Nico in the ear. Nico is just about to respond in a totally mature way (he’s thinking a wet willy) when Annabeth comes swooping in, her purple dress shimmering in the light and her grey eyes flashing dangerously. “What are you doing? Didn’t you hear the transition music? Line up!”

Nico and Percy exchange glances before standing up and making their way over to the door, where Jason and Hazel are waiting. Percy takes his spot behind Hazel and Nico waits behind him. In an identical room on the other side of the banquet hall, Will would be just lining up, too, behind Cecil and Lou Ellen and his friend from med school. Nico feels something in the pit of his stomach that could potentially be the start of a panic attack and firmly shoves it down. 

Hazel leans around Percy to whisper to him, “Jason’s crying again.”

Jason turns around to glare at them with red rimmed eyes, but before he can say anything the music shifts again. He wipes at his eyes and then heads out on his cue; Hazel waits a couple of seconds before she follows, and then Percy, with one last clap to his shoulder and a reassuring smile. Nico watches their backs as they walk down the aisle to stand at the altar. He can see Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Will’s friend Lee lined up too, and he realizes that on the other side of the room Will is standing to the side just like this, in his wedding suit, ready to walk out and promise to love Nico forever in front of everyone they know. This is _happening._

The music plays his cue. Nico doesn’t move. Why isn’t he moving? He tries to tell his feet to get going, but they stay firmly planted to the floor. He can see Will beginning to walk up the aisle, his mother holding onto his arm and trying to stifle her tears. Nico thinks about Bianca. He thinks about Will. He thinks about the rings in Jason’s pocket. He thinks he might throw up. 

“ _Nico,”_ Annabeth hisses from behind him. He takes a step forward and stops. Everyone he knows and loves (or at the very least tolerates) is sitting out in the crowd. His father is there with Persephone and Demeter (who is under strict orders from his father to “just shut up for once in your life, please for the love of God”), and Will’s parents and friends, and Piper and Leo and Calypso and Frank and Nico’s friend Reyna, and Will’s coworkers and some of his fathers associates and -- 

He’s still not moving. He tries not to look at Will, because Will always looks great and perfect and really hot and God he looks _so good_ in suits and holy shit, Nico can't do this. He really can't do this. Not in front of everybody. They should have just eloped. 

As he is looking out across the hall in a panic, he locks eyes with Percy, who mouths _move!_ at him. He thinks about every single person he’s ever known all shoved together in a room where he will be the center of attention for the entire day. He thinks about every eye on him. He thinks about Will’s sunny relatives judging him. He thinks, for some reason, about the green hat Bianca always used to wear.

He thinks about Will, waiting at the end of the tacky red carpet. 

He moves his feet. One foot in front of the other, one step at a time, until he’s where he needs to be, taking his place in front of Jason. Across from Will. 

Will looks remarkably handsome. Nico had gotten over most of his insecurity in their relationship years ago, but looking at him now he is almost glowing. He smiles at Nico and winks, and the panic in his stomach starts to ebb away. Nobody else in the room matters, not even his best friends standing up behind him. All he can focus on is Will. 

“You look great,” Will mutters to him. Nico wants to tell him that he looks hot as hell, and that he loves him, and he kind of wants to tell him about how _fucking itchy this goddamn suit is,_ but before he can figure out how to articulate all of the feelings swirling around inside his head, the officiant starts speaking. 

To be honest, Nico doesn’t pay attention. They had met with the officiant to hash out what needed to be said, so he knew what was going on and all the cues he needed to follow, but he doesn’t listen to the words; he just looks at Will. He can hear Jason sniffling behind him. He takes a quick peek out at everyone but he can’t really make out any distinct features of anyone. He wonders how his dad is doing. 

“You okay?” Will mouths at him. Nico tries to smile at him, but he’s still not super great at it, and he can see the corners of Will’s mouth quirk up at the attempt. 

“And now the exchanging of vows,” the officiant says formally. Nico almost jumps out of his skin. That’s his cue. 

Will raises an eyebrow in anticipation. He’d been working on his vows for weeks now, and he hadn’t let Will anywhere near him while he had been writing them. Truth be told Nico had written two sets of vows: ones that he was comfortable (or at least slightly less uncomfortable) saying in front of everyone, and ones that were for Will’s eyes only. Those ones he had left at home in an envelope with Will’s name on it. 

Nico takes a breath. 

“I know I haven’t always been the easiest to be with,” he says. Will mouths _understatement_ at him, and Nico scratches his nose with his middle finger. “And I’ve done a lot of things that have really hurt you. And I never once thought that I would be here, getting married, but I -- I am so thankful for every mistake and fuc -- screw up that led me to you. And I still don’t completely understand why you gave me so many chances, but thank you. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.”

Will is crying when he finishes, eyes shining even bluer. Hazel says, “that was beautiful,” sounding pretty choked up. Jason isn’t even attempting to hide his tears. 

Will wipes at his eyes. “You weren’t supposed to make me cry, you jackass,” he says. There’s some scattered laughter from the crowd. Will sniffs and shakes his head a bit, as if to clear it, and then he says, “Okay. I’m ready. Holy shit, I hate you. Okay, okay.” He takes another breath. “Nico,” he says, and his voice wobbles the slightest amount when he says his name. “God, you know, I tried not to make these too sappy because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, and then you go and drop that on me with no warning. God.” Nico reaches out and grabs his hand, thinking about the three pages he’d spilled his heart onto waiting for them back at home. “I love you,” Will says. “I try to tell you a lot because I never want you to forget. And no matter what happens, I know that you love me. You are --” he sniffs again -- “You are the best thing that’s happened in my life, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you.”

Nico grabs him and kisses him, holding him by the lapels of his fancy, sexy suit and dragging him in close. Will kisses him back, and Nico arches up on his toes to get even closer when Lou Ellen grabs a hold of Will’s hair and yanks him back. 

“He didn’t say you could kiss yet, you horny bastards, wait another goddamn minute.”

There is some nervous laughter from the crowd. Percy smacks Nico lightly on the back of his head. 

With a cough that sounds suspiciously like a laugh, the officiant begins again. 

“Nico di Angelo, do you take William --” Will coughs -- “Er, Will Solace, to be your husband?”

Nico nods, and then realizes he’s supposed to verbalize, and he says, “Yeah. Or, I do, I guess.”

“Convincing,” Will mutters. Nico sticks his tongue out at him. 

“And do you, Will Solace, take Nico di Angelo to be your husband?”

“Most definitely,” Will says with a grin. Lou Ellen rolls her eyes so hard it’s almost audible. 

“May I have the rings?” The officiant turns to Jason, who reaches into his pocket, turns pale, and then hurriedly searches the other pocket. With a relieved grin he hands the rings to the officiant. 

“That would have been funny, huh?” He mutters. 

Percy leans in front of Hazel to say, “Just for the record, I would have remembered what pocket the rings were in.”

Hazel puts her hand on Percy’s face and shoves him back. 

The officiant hands Nico the ring for Will, a pure silver band of medium thickness. “Nico, place this ring on Will’s finger and repeat after me.”

Face absolutely burning, Nico does, voice only wavering a little bit: “With this ring, I promise to choose you always, and to love you today, and tomorrow, and every tomorrow that comes.”

“Wow,” Cecil whispers. “That’s kind of gay.”

Without looking, Will kicks his leg back and kicks Cecil in the knee. 

Nico slips the band onto Will’s fourth finger. 

“Now Will, repeat after me.”

“With this ring, I promise to choose you always, and to love you today, and tomorrow, and every tomorrow that comes,” Will says with a grin. 

“Really gay,” Cecil mutters, before yelping in pain from Lou Ellen’s elbow in his ribs. 

“We should have gotten eloped,” Will says, and Nico huffs a laugh as Will slides the ring onto Nico’s finger; it matches Will’s perfectly, except the one on Nico’s finger is a lovely shade of gold. 

“With the power invested in me, I hereby declare you two officially wed. You may _now_ seal your vows with a kiss.”

Will grabs him again and draws him in close. Nico slips his hand into his and traces his finger over the wedding band as they kiss. 

This time it’s Hazel who pulls them away. “You know dad is watching, right?” She says. Nico blushes. 

“I am pleased to announce to you all, for the first time as newlyweds, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.”

Everyone watching stands up and claps. Hazel hugs him tight, and over her shoulder he can see Jason crying into Percy’s shoulder. 

Nico looks down at his hand; on his index finger is the skull ring Bianca had given to him, and on his fourth finger sits the wedding ring. 

He hides his face in Hazel’s shoulder so no one can see the tears spilling down his face. 

* * *

The night is a blur of too many people coming up to talk to him, of good food, of a mortifying first dance where he steps on Will’s toes roughly thirty thousand times, and of, frankly, an absurd amount of tears. Jason remains on the verge of tears all night, occasionally staring wisty eyed at Nico as he recounts awkward high school memories. Percy has to take over half way through his speech so that Jason can compose himself, but towards the end of it even Percy starts tearing up. Hazel has been happy crying all night, to the point where it’s barely even noticeable anymore, and he’s even caught Annabeth with a few stray tears streaking down her cheeks. 

Nico has just finished doing the Macarena with Allison (even though the song playing had not, in fact, been the Macarena) when Annabeth comes up and tells her it’s time to go to bed. 

“But the wedding isn’t over yet!”

“It’s still past your bedtime. Come on, say goodnight.”

Allison is nearly twelve, now, and she puts her hands on her hips as she looks up at Annabeth. “But _mom,_ this is a once in a lifetime event! You can’t put a bedtime on _love.”_

Nico laughs. “God, she really is the best of you and Percy combined, huh.”

Annabeth does not seem swayed by her daughter’s argument. “I can put a bedtime on anything I want. Auntie Piper has already taken your brother upstairs, let’s get going.”

Allison lets out a very dramatic huff. Her eyes, a near clone of Percy’s, sparkle with a look Nico has seen on her father many times before. “Dad did always say he was the more romantic one.”

Annabeth’s eyebrow raises. “Did he, now?”

“Hey,” Nico says, before she can cause any more trouble. “Thank you for being such a good flower girl.”

“Flower _person,”_ she corrects. “Lou Ellen says that arbi -- arbitr --”

“Arbitrary,” Annabeth supplies gently. 

“That arbitrary gendering only helps to widen the system of… of…” she looks at her mother, who smooths a hand down her hair and says, “inequality.”

“The system of inequality that exists in this world,” Allison finishes proudly. Nico snorts. 

“Yeah, I bet she did. Well, thank you for being in my wedding. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Allison beams at him. “I know!” She says happily. Annabeth shakes her head, smiling slightly, a hand clamped on Allison’s shoulder to ensure she can’t run off. 

“I’m probably going to bed for the night,” she says to Nico. “It’s been a long day.”

“Annabeth, I can’t thank you enough --”

“You don’t have to,” she says simply, cutting him off. “Congratulations, Nico.” She leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” he says, waving at Allison one more time as Annabeth leads her up to their hotel room. 

He is about to try to find Will when there’s a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and is immediately enveloped in a hug from Persephone.

“I’m so proud of you,” she says thickly before pulling away. Beside her is Demeter, who looks Nico up and down and says, “It’s good that you’re not as thin anymore, but you’re still too pale. You should consider tanning, young man.”

“Mother --”

“It’s just a suggestion, dear, don’t get so riled up. Here,” Demeter says, handing Nico an envelope. “I didn’t want to put it in the gift box in case someone ran off with it.”

Hades rolls his eyes, but Nico just takes it and sticks it in his pocket. “Thank you,” he says to Demeter, who surprises him by smiling and patting him gently on the cheek. It’s a nice moment, until Demeter says genially, “I always thought you were queer, you know.”

Persephone chokes on air, but Demeter doesn’t seem to notice. “I’m very happy it all worked out for you, you know. Despite what your father may think I’m quite an open minded woman. Did I ever tell you about my friend Kate? Beautiful girl, you know, met her in college, and they always did say college was a time for experimenting. Of course we were all on cocaine back then, but even without it the idea of being with a woman was very intriguing to me --”

“Okay, Mother, I think I will take this,” Persephone says, grabbing the glass of wine out of Demeter’s hand. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Hades and I would like to speak to Nico alone.”

“I’d like to find that best man of yours, the blond one. Very handsome fellow. Was he not available for you?” She directs this question to Nico, who has absolutely zero idea what the fuck he is supposed to say to any of this, and is relieved when Demeter wanders away without waiting for an answer. 

Nico finally turns to his father and is shocked to see his eyes rimmed red. “Were you _crying?”_

“Of course not,” Hades says gruffly. “My allergies are simply acting up.”

“Allergies to openly communicating your feelings, maybe,” Persephone mutters. “He cried through the whole ceremony.”

Hades gives his wife a look of deep betrayal, but Persephone just looks pleased with herself. 

“Anyway,” Hades says, straightening up even more as if good posture will hide his red eyes. “Persephone and I wanted -- well, we wanted to congratulate you. And to tell you that we -- that I -- that we are all very. You know.” He straightens himself even more. Pretty sure he’s going to go past straight and start leaning backwards. “I am proud of you, Nico. And I am… happy that I. That we -- that the both of us -- that we were here to see this. And I wanted to give you and Will a gift --”

“Dad, that’s really not necessary --” He had already paid for most of the wedding, for fuck’s sake. Nico couldn’t handle any further kindness from him. 

“You are my son, Nico. My only son. And I know that I haven’t -- that we haven’t always -- well, anyway, I’m sending you both to the Bahamas for your honeymoon.”

Nico coughs. “Dad --”

“No, no, no objections,” Persephone says. “The tickets have been bought. They’re waiting in your hotel room. Enjoy yourselves.”

“I really can’t --”

“Of course you can,” she says with a wave of her hand. “I was hoping for a bit more communication, but I suppose this was the best I could expect from you two. Now tell Nico that you love him and then I want to dance.”

Nico and his father look at each other with thinly veiled horror on their faces. Nico tries to remember the last time either of them had said those words to the other. 

“I really don’t think,” Hades starts, but Persephone levels her best glare at him. 

“Tell your son that you love him,” she says again, “and then take me dancing.”

Hades looks back at Nico. “I love you, son. I hope you and Will are happy.”

Nico swallows around a suspicious lump in his throat. “Thanks, dad. We are.” Persephone kicks him, and he adds, “And I… love you. Too.” 

“You two are going to kill me,” Persephone says. “But good enough. Come on, Hades, the Cupid Shuffle is starting!”

Hades follows along after his wife with a look that says he would rather do anything else in the world than do the Cupid Shuffle. Nico watches them go; his heart feels light in his chest. 

* * *

Nico wanders over to the table with all of his friends, collapsing into a chair between Leo and Frank and dropping his head into his hands. He has no idea where his husband is; probably dancing with Lou Ellen, if he had to guess. Someone pats him on the back, but he isn’t sure who. 

“Is it over yet?” He grumbles. 

“It’s your wedding, dude. Pretty sure it’s allowed to be over whenever you want it to,” Leo says. He is fiddling with something in his hands, but Nico is too tired and worn out to try and figure out what weird thing he’s working on now. 

“What if I want it to be over now?”

“DJ’s booked until midnight,” Percy says. Nico groans. 

“What time is it?”

“Not midnight,” Frank says. Nico leans to the side and lets his head drop on Frank’s shoulder. 

“Hazel was right,” he mumbles around a yawn. “You are a nice pillow.”

“I know what you need,” Leo says, even though Nico strongly doubts that. “You need shots.”

Nico lifts his head blearily off of Frank’s shoulder to see that Leo has placed two shots in front of him. “Calypso and I were going to do these, but we can get more. Down ‘em, di Angelo. You’ve got hours before this party ends.”

Nico throws back one of the shots and grimaces. “I hate parties,” he says, before throwing back the other one. Leo slaps him on the back and whoops as Nico pushes the empty shot glasses back. 

“Christ,” he says, wiping his nose. “What the fuck was that?”

“No idea,” Leo says with a grin. “We just asked the bartender for shots with the highest alcohol content. I don’t know where the fuck you found that dude, but he has _everything._ Pretty sure this is some French bullshit or something.”

“It tastes like rubbing alcohol,” Nico says hoarsely. Leo nods. 

“It’s fucking shit,” he says. “But give it six minutes and you’ll start having fun again. That’s the Mr. D guarantee,” he says, nodding in the direction of the bar. 

Leo is slightly off; it’s only four and a half minutes before Nico stumbles to his feet, grabs Reyna’s hand, and asks her to dance. Reyna insists on leading, and it takes him a bit to get used to that, but luckily she’s wearing closed toed shoes and doesn’t seem all that bothered by the amount of times he trods on her foot. 

He’s not sure how long he’s on the dance floor for. He keeps finding different partners; he dances with Reyna for a bit, and then Percy, and then Will’s mom, and then a woman he thought was Persephone for about thirty seconds before he realizes it’s one of Will’s aunts and runs away. He and Jason dance, and then Leo somehow convinces him to do the Cha Cha Slide, and then he does actually find Persephone and dances with her for a song. As the song ends he wobbles slightly on his feet, looking around for someone else, when Persephone pushes him gently to the side and warm arms wrap around him. 

He turns to find Will. “Will!” He says happily. Will is looking amused. 

“Were you doing the Cha Cha Slide?”

“Leo gave me some alcohol and it was really strong and I’ve been dancing.”

Will chuckles and places his lips to Nico’s forehead. “Yes, I can smell it on your breath.” Nico leans up and kisses him, laughing when Will wrinkles his nose. 

“Dance with me,” Nico says. Will looks like he can’t decide if he wants to take care of his overly drunk boyfriend (wait, husband! Will was his husband now! That was so cool!) or take advantage of Nico’s good mood. He seems to come to a compromise by maneuvering Nico onto his feet and leading them that way. Nico drops his head onto Will’s shoulder and inhales the scent of him. It always helps to calm him down. 

It’s not a slow song, but they dance slowly anyway. They’ve been dancing for a song and a half when Nico says, slightly slurred, “My dad is sending us to the Bahamas.”

Will stops. “What?”

“Bahamas. For a honeymoon.”

Will says, “ _What?”_ Nico wonders if he’s speaking Italian by accident. 

“He’s sending us to the Bahamas,” he says, making sure he’s saying it in English. “For our honeymoon. The tickets are in our hotel room.”

Will continues to gape at him. “He already paid for the wedding.”

“He’s rich,” Nico says, as if Will didn’t already know that. Will shakes his head. 

“Holy shit,” he says softly. “That is… incredible. And way too much. Holy shit.”

Nico lifts his head and looks into Will’s blue eyes. He reaches his finger up, aiming to boop Will on the nose, but he ends up poking him in the cheek instead. “Freckles,” he says. Will beams at him. 

“You’re so cute when you’re drunk. You should always be drunk.”

Nico puts his head back down on Will’s shoulder. Will’s feet must be hurting by now, but Nico is feeling less and less confident about his ability to stand on his own. “I believe they call that alcoholicism.”

“They most certainly do not,” Will says in amusement. Nico hums. 

“I love you,” he says. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Once or twice,” Will says. “I could stand to hear it more often.”

“I love you,” Nico says again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I didn’t mean all at once, Nico,” Will says, laughing. “Come on. I think you need some water.” He starts to lead Nico towards their sweetheart table. Nico leans back into him. 

“Don’t want water,” he says. 

“Too bad,” Will says. “What do you want? More alcohol?”

Nico says, “No more alcohol. You. I want you.”

Will sits him down on one of the chairs and grabs a glass of water off of an empty table, handing it to Nico and watching as he drinks half of it in one go. He sits down beside Nico and runs a hand through Nico’s hair, smiling softly and looking like every single one of Nico’s fantasies come to life. “You have me, silly,” he says. “For the rest of our goddamn lives, you have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not on tumblr at all anymore, but feel free to follow me on twitter @felixfraldaddy! i also have a curiouscat linked there in case you have any questions, as i rarely check my tumblr inbox but i'm literally always on twitter
> 
> this was in part inspired by my own wedding video, bc i spent the entire ceremony absolutely roasting my husband quietly under my breath but the wedding video PICKED IT ALL UP so now you can hear me dragging him every three lines sdlsfjsjfs;f


End file.
